New Life
by BrooklynPaigee
Summary: Bella and Emmett Swan move to Fork. They make new friends..and something else : Read and find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**I used to write on here a lot, then I kinda quit for a couple months, and now I'm starting again (: Because I'm on Summer Break, and bored. I've always enjoyed reading and writing. Well..Twilight was the first book that have over 50 pages that I read by myself. And now I can't stop reading (: **

**Anyways..Chapter One!**

**I hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

'What to wear..?' I asked myself. It was my first day at Forks High and I was nervous..

My name is Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella. I'm 16, just got my license. I moved to Forks to live with my dad, Charlie. I have an older brother, Emmett, he's 17. Our mom kicked me out..and Emmett had to come with his 'baby' sister. I used to be a good girl..never got in trouble, always behaved. Then my mom married Phil. I hate him. He thinks he's my dad, that he owns me. I was NOT going to stand for that. I guess Phil got sick of it and told my mom he didn't want to deal with me anymore, and of course she listened to him. She always chose him over Emmett and me.

I guess that covers the basics. Now I should probably get Emmett up.. So I walked down the hall to his bedroom and opened the door. He was still sound asleep..and he sleeps like the dead.

"EMMETT!" I yelled at I jumped on him. "Time to get up!" He didn't even move.. I kicked him, not to hard though. But he groaned and rolled over. "Don't make me get my water bucket" I warned.

"You wouldn't.." he mumbled.

"Oh, you just watch me" And I jumped off the bed.

"OKAY! I'm up!" And he was up.

I smiled, and walked back toward my room.

I'd already taken a shower and fixed my makeup. Now I just have to pick my outfit out and do my hair.

I decided on a like pink Fox Racing shirt, ripped skinny jeans, a black zip up jacket, and my black and gray checkered converse. I then straightened my hair.

I went to check on Emmett when I was completely dressed. I knocked on his door, and heard a 'come in'.

He was sitting on his bed, tying his shoes. He had on a cookie monster shirt and regular jeans that weren't too tight or too loose. When he was done tying his shoes we went downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Here's a not from Charlie" I said. It said 'Left for work. There's cereal in the cabinet beside the fridge. Have a good first day. There's money in a jar in the cabinet, take some for lunch. Love, Dad.'

"FOOD!" Emmett said, and started digging in the cabinet. Emmett's huge, but not fat. He's about 6'6.. And takes his food very seriously. Me? I weigh about 110 and I'm 5'3. I just took an apple.

"Can I drive?" I asked Emmett. I had a 2010 orange Mustang. I like the speed.

"No" was his reply. He didn't trust my driving..

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because, I'm driving" He grabbed his keys and bag and headed out the door. I followed. Emmett had a truck. A new one..It was big too. I liked it..Just not as much as I liked my car.

We could drive separately, but I didn't really want to drive by myself on the first day. So I climbed into Emmett's monster of a truck and buckled up. The drive to school didn't take more than 5 minutes.

"Oh..isn't it big?" I asked with sarcasm and smiled at him. The school probably didn't have over 500 hundred students. There was that many in my whole grade back home. Oh yeah..I'm a sophomore and Emmett's a junior.

We got out of the truck, and people starred. It was one of the newest cars in the whole parking lot.

We walked toward the small building that said 'Office' above the door.

"Hello, dears" the lady behind the desk said. She was short, old, and round. She gave us a real welcoming smile. "You must be Isabella and Emmett Swan?" she asked.

"Just Bella" I said and smiled.

"Sorry. Let me find everything you'll need" and she started digging around her too small desk. "Here's Bella's..and here's Emmett's." She handed us each a packet. "Everything you'll need should be in there" She gave us one last smile then went back to work.

We walked outside, and started looking through what she handed us.

"Let me see your schedule." Emmett said. I handed it to him.

**Isabella Swan's Schedule.**

**8:00-9:00 English 10, Mr. Brown.**

**9:00-10:00 Geometry, Mrs. Lee.**

**10:00-11:00 World History, Mrs. White.**

**11:00-11:45 Lunch.**

**11:45-12:45 Biology, Mr. Nash.**

**12:45-2:00 Study Hall.**

**2:00-3:00 Gym, Couch Duke.**

"Now let's see yours" I said to Emmett.

**Emmett Swan's Schedule.**

**8:00-9:00 History, Mrs. White.**

**9:00-10:00 English 11, Mrs. Brown.**

**10:00-11:00 Biology, Mr. Nash.**

**11:00-11:45 Lunch.**

**11:45-12:45 Geometry, Mrs. Lee.**

**12:45-2:00 Study Hall.**

**2:00-3:00 Gym, Couch Duke.**

"So, we have lunch, study hall, and gym together. I'd say we got pretty lucky" Emmett smiled at me. Then the first bell rang. "Have fun" He said and gave me a hug.

"Yeah right" Then we walked to our first class.

* * *

**Tell me what you think (: (: Good and bad. Should I take something away, add something? You tell me (:**

**Review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay..I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted..But that's okay? Ha. I really hope you liked the first chapter..**

**Here's chapter 2 (: I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

"Hello, you must be Isabella Swan" Mr. Brown said.

"Just Bella, please"

"Yes.. I'm Mr. Brown. Please have a seat.. Beside Jessica" he said. "Jessica raise your hand."

A pretty girl raised her hand. I walked toward her, and took my seat. "Hey, I'm Bella" I smiled.

"Hey! Yeah, I know. Everyone does!" she smiled. I could tell that she liked to talk. After Mr. Brown started class, I examined Jessica.

She had dark brown, slightly curl, past the shoulder hair. Her skin was pretty clear, and a little tan. She was wearing a white ruffle skirt that came right above her knee's, a tight bright purple, and shiny black heels. She was pretty, but I couldn't picture us being friends for some reason.

Geometry passed quickly, I sat by this guy named Mike. He seemed nice enough, he even walked me to World History.

I was one of the first people on there. I walked up to Mrs. White's desk. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan"

"Oh yes! Welcome dear" she smiled. "Just have a seat anywhere. There is no assigned seats."

I didn't want to sit in the front or the back, so I settled with a seat in the middle. Every class had double desk, each one held two people.

Nobody sat by me, which didn't surprise me. Mrs. White started taking roll, which my other two teachers didn't do. I didn't listen to most of the name, then "Rosalie Hale"

"Here" a very pretty blond said.

"Jasper Hale" nobody said anything.

Then the door banged open, and "Here" a sexy blond guy walked in. He had curly hair, which he made majorly sexy. He wore a black shirt and loose fitting jeans.

"Jasper, that's your 2nd tardy this week" Mrs. White scolded.

"Sorry, ma'am. I always try to get here before you start class" he flashed her a smile.

"Well.. Have a seat" and she went back to calling roll.

Jasper looked around, when he spotted me, his eyes froze. He smiled and walked toward me, and sat in the seat beside me.

"Well, hello. I'm Jasper Hale" he gave me a sexy smile, and I shook his hand.

"Bella" I said. Then "Here!" because my name was called.

"Well..It's nice to meet you, Bella" and the way he said my name.. It made me feel special.

I starred at him through most of the class, and he glanced over at me a bunch. Every time I looked away and blushed.

The bell rang and I jumped up and headed for the door, but someone grabbed my arm. I turned around and was looking into the beautiful blue eyes of Jasper Hale.

"Uhmm?" I mumbled.

"Wanna sit by me at lunch?" he asked.

"Uhh..My brother Emmett.." I pointed. Emmett was standing by the door. Looking like my over protective big brother.

"He can sit with us too"

Then Emmett decided it was taking too long, so he came walking toward us.

"Come on, Bells." he said, looking at Jasper's hand on my arm. Jasper was pretty tall and built, but Emmett was bigger. Jasper took his hand off me.

"So..Do you two wanna sit with us at lunch?" he pointed to the pretty blond girl beside him. "Oh yeah, this is my sister Rosalie" he gestured to her.

"..Sure" Emmett smiled at Rose. Great.

"Good" Jasper said and started walking toward, what I guessed was the cafeteria. We followed.

Jasper and Rose sat at a table with two other people. There was a pixie like girl and a mysterious looking guy sitting close together.

"Alice" the pixie. "Edward" the guy. "This is Bella and Emmett."

"Hey!" Alice chirped, and pulled me into the seat next to her.

"Hello" Edward nodded to us.

Jasper sat beside me, then Rose, then Emmett.

Alice had black skinny jeans, and a bright yellow shirt that fit her perfectly. Her hair was in short, black, spikes. She was gorgeous. Edward wore a plain green shirt and plain jeans.

"How's your first day so far?" Alice asked. She was really hyper.

"Good, I guess" I smiled at her.

"GREAT! Ugh..now I'm hungry. Let's get food" she hoped up and we all followed her. I got an apple and lemonade. Alice got chicken nuggets, a small salad, and apple juice. Jasper got French fries and water. Emmett got pizza, chicken nuggets, French fries, and a coke. Edward just got a coke, and Rose didn't get anything.

Lunch went by kinda quickly. When the bell rang, Edward walked me to biology, which passed in a blur.

Then Study Hall! Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were in that class. So it wouldn't be boring.

"Hey!" I heard then Alice popped up in front of me."Time for study hall. I'll walk you" then she bounced down the hall.

"Okay" I smiled and I followed her. When we walked in I saw Emmett and Jasper, and walked over to them.

"Hey, Bella" Jasper gave me that smile, and I blushed. Goodness.. What is wrong with me?

"Heyya, Bells" Emmett gave Jasper a look. He didn't like when I dated. And Jasper was the type that probably got in trouble a lot, or he looked like it anyways.

"Hey!" me and Alice chirped than sat down. Me, between Emmett and Alice. Thanks to Emmett, even though I kinda wanted to sit by Jasper.

"So...what are you supposed to do in here?" I asked, looking around. It was a pretty big room, with about 30-35 students in it. There were circle tables and square tables, each with about 4 or 5 people sitting around them.

"Well, the teacher never comes in! We don't even know who the teacher is. You just sign your name at the end of class, and done! Some people study, some do homemork, and some don't even come to class. Like Jasper, I'm pretty surprised to see him here. But then again, your in this class.." Alice gave me a wink, and Jasper looked down.

"Oh, well. What do you do, Alice?" I asked.

"I do my homework. I hate taking it home. Then when I'm done, I talk or read. Just depends" she said, taking her book out of her bag.

"Then I'll do my homework, I guess" and reached for my bag, too.

"Do you guys have a football team?" Emmett asked, looking at Jasper.

"Yeah, we have a football team. And a basketball team. I used to be on both, but now I just play football. You plan on joining? We could really use you" Jasper answered.

"I was gonna try out"

"We can go ask Couch Duke when you can tryout before Gym" Jasper suggested.

"Sure" Emmett smilled. Then they started talking about sports and I tuned them out, and started on my homework.

When the bell rang, I was just finishing my homework. Alice hopped up, grabbed my arm and skipped to the Gym. The guys had already gone to look for Couch Duke.

"Rosalie and Edward are in this class!" Alice informed me.

"Cool"

* * *

**Okay, I decided to end it here.. Gym will be next chapter, and after school.**

**Review :D and tell me what you think. Good and bad stuff. I want 10 reviews this chapter? PLEASE (:  
**


End file.
